5 Ciri Pasangan Menyebalkan
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Obrolan singkat antara Levi dan Hanji tentang pacar Levi yang ternyata menyebalkan. /"Eren bilang aku menyebalkan."/"Kau tidak menyebalkan Lev." / *Humor gagal*


_Title: 5 Ciri Pasangan yang menyebalkan_

 _Fandom: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyoujin_

 _Cast: Revaille x Eren Y._

 _Rate: T_

 _Genre: Humor_

 _Mungkin ini squel dari ff yang sebelumnya? Entahlah tiba-tiba pengen ajha bikin versi Levi._

 _Bahasanya gak formal banget. Gommen!_

 _Original Story tetep punya Hajime Isayama._

 _Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material dari tulisan saya._

 _Alur amburadul, Typos dimana-mana, gaje, EYD berantakan. Tidak menerima kritikan dan saran karena hanya menyalurkan ide dan bukan untuk mengembangkan bakat._

 _Hanya drabble singkat lucu-lucu garing._

 _Saya menulis apa yang ingin saya tulis. Yaoi Always Fujoshi Always… 3_

* * *

 _Café Mandarin, sebuah café mini yang terkenal dengan nuansa jeruknya dan suasana yang tenang sore ini terlihat tak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya. Mungkin efek dari hujan membuat orang-orang malas keluar rumah disore hari. Mereka mungkin lebih memilih langsung pulang saja kerumah sehabis kerja,melepas letih dengan menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya masing-masing. Bagi yang tidak memiliki sanak saudara dikota itu kebanyakan lebih memilih tidak langsung pulang. Mereka kebanyaka mampir dulu ke kedai-kedai makanan atau café-café yang selalu buka 24 jam. Tak hanya karena alasan perut tapi juga sekalian sebagai moment untuk berkumpul bersama teman. Seperti yang dilakukan Levi dan Hanji sore itu. Sepulang dari kantor keduanya atas ajakan Levi mampir dulu ke café mandarin. Hanji sebenarnya sih pengenya langsung pulang tapi melihat Levi yang begitu memaksa dengan iming-iming curhat dan makan gratis akhirnya Hanji tak kuasa menolak. Selain perut kenyang sebenarnya alasan utama sih Cuma pengen dengerin curhatan Levi. soalnya jarang banget sohibnya yang satu itu curhat padanya._

 _Teh anget dan kueh rasa jeruk favorit Hanji sudah tersaji dimeja dengan asap ngepul. Bola mata Hanji berbinar-binar dibalik kacamatanya. Tak tanggung-tanggung dan tak sungkan dicomotnya kueh itu pake garpu dan langsung dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya sekaligus. Levi diseberang meja Cuma bisa liatin ama pasang ekspresi horror ngeliat aksi Hanji barusan. Levi gak yakin apa temenya itu punya pipi karet macem manusia karet dari fandom lain. Tapi ini bukan genre gituan kan? Hanji ini Cuma manusia biasa seperti Levi dan bukan manusia karet._

" _Emmnnyyaaakkk…." Ujar Hanji seraya mengacungkan jempolnya mulutnya masih mengunyah kueh._

" _Telan dulu makananmu. Kau bisa saja mati tersedak." Ujar Levi kalem seraya menyeruput kopi hitam pesenenya._

 _Eh baru juga diomongin. Hanji langsung megap-megap seraya menyentuh lehernya. Wanita maniak sains itu tampak seperti sedang sakarotul maut. walaupun melihat kondisi temanya yang hampir kehabisan napas karena tersedak Levi masih terlihat tenang sekali._

" _A-air…" Ujar Hanji terbata, sudah payah menggapai-gapai cangkirnya. Diteguknya isi cangkirnya sampai tandas. Napasnya tErengah setelah rasa sesak yang menyiksanya hilang._

" _Aku pikir aku akan mati." Ujar Hanji dengan ekspresi leganya._

 _Levi mendengus, "Padahal sebentar lagi aku siap memesan karangan bunga untukmu."_

 _Hanji manyun. Temanya ini kapan sih omonganya bisa sedikit melunak padanya? Mereka ini kan teman sejak kecil._

" _Nah, ada masalah apa bilang mau curhat?" Tanya Hanji antusias, sudah ingat dengan tujuanya kemari._

 _Levi menghela napas, "Apa menurutmu orang sepertiku itu pasangan yang menyebalkan Hanji?"_

 _Hanji berpikir sejenak, "Menurutku kau sebagai teman saja sudah menyebalkan apalagi jadi pacar."_

 _Levi tampak mengangguk-angguk._

" _Kenapa?" Tanya Hanji penasaran. Jarang-jarang Levi bertanya tentang penilaian orang terhadapnya. Dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri setinggi itu akan mustahil bagi Levi untuk menyadari keburukanya sendiri._

" _Eren bilang aku menyebalkan."_

 _Hanji tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Levi. Well yeah seharusnya sudah ia duga masalah apa yang bisa membuat seorang Levi uring-uringan seperti ini. Pastinya Cuma Eren Yaeger, bocah 17 thun yang merupakan pacar Levi sejak beberpa bulan yang lalu. Walaupun terpaut usia sangat jauh tapi tak perlu diragukan lagi perasaan diantara keduanya benar-benar kuat._

" _Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"_

 _Hanji terbatuk keras untuk meredakan tawanya secara paksa. Diusapnya sudut matanya yang berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa._

" _Maaf habisnya lucu."_

" _Apanya?"_

" _Tentu saja kan. Kau dan Eren. aku tidak menyangka dia berani mengatakan itu padamu."_

" _Mm." degung Levi sebagai jawaban._

" _Kalian kenapa lagi?"_

" _Aku tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya dia kebanyakan membaca artikel aneh diinternet. "_

 _Hanji mencondongkan tubuhnya merapat pada meja agar bisa lebih jelas mendengar cerita Levi._

" _Artikel apa?"_

 _Levi mengeluarkan ponselnya. Hanji menunggu dengan sabar membiarkan Levi mengotak-atik ponselnya beberapa saat. Kemudian menyerahkan ponsel pintar itu pada Hanji._

 _Hanji membaca apa yang ada dilayar ponsel itu dengan kening berkerut._

" _5 ciri pasangan menyebalkan." Eja Hanji dengan bingung untuk beberapa saat. Tapi kemudian Hanji malah tertawa terbahak lagi sampai perutnya sakit._

" _Ohahahah… jadi Eren korban artikel diinternet?" Ujar Hanji disela tawanya._

 _Levi mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang selalu datar. Tak sekalipun kesal dengan Hanji yang terbahak keras sampai seisi café menatap mereka sengit._

" _Ohh astaga.." Ujar Hanji setelah tawanya reda._

" _Aku membacanya berulang-ulang tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."_

" _Tidak mengerti apanya?"_

" _Maksud Eren."_

" _Kau cukup lihat apakah kau memenuhi kreiteria diartikel itu atau tidak. Ini mudah.." Ujar Hanji seraya merebut ponsel Levi ditanganya._

" _Aku tidak masuk satupun. Tapi Eren menyebutku menyebalkan."_

" _Well..well.. sebaiknya kita cek dulu."_

* * *

 ** _Hanya masalah sepele dia mudah ngamuk._**

" _Aku bukan orang seperti itu Hanji."_

 _Menurut pengamatan Hanji, kriteria yang satu ini memang kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan sifat Levi. lihat saja wajahnya yang selalu datar, sifatnya yang pemalas. Boro-boro deh ngamuk. Orang pindah duduk ajha sering males apalagi ngamuk mecahin barang? Gak mungkin banget kan. Levi ini kan tipe orang yang menghemat energy dan menghemat uang. Jadi gak mungkin banget sohibnya itu malah menggila terus mecahin sana sini._

" _Aku percaya kok Lev. " Ujar Hanji mengamini sangkalan Levi._

" _Tapi Eren cukup cocok dengan kriteria ini."_

" _Dia sering ngamuk?" Tanya Hanji terkejut dengan kenyataan Eren ini tipe orang yang ngamukan._

 _Levi mengangguk, "Gak ngamuk lagi sih, kadang gigit, kadang cakar. Dia bahkan kadang bisa ekstrim kalau sedang sangat marah."_

" _Ekstrim?"_

" _kadang mecahin piring, vas bunga, guci dirumahku. Oleh sebab itu aku mengganti semua perbotan rumahku dari kaca jadi plastic."_

 _Hanji manggut-manggut mengerti. Memang sih Hanji akhir-akhir ini aneh saja melihat perabotan Levi berubah dari piring dan gelas kaca menjadi gelas dan piring plastic. Awalnya Hanji pikir itu karena Levi tak punya uang untuk beli yang baru tapi ternyata ada alasan kusus yang baru ia tau sekarang._

" _Kau tidak marah padanya?"_

 _Levi menggeleng, "Aku hanya mencemaskanya Hanji."_

" _Loh.. harusnya kau marah punya pacar seperti Eren. kau harus buang berapa duit untuk ganttin barang yang dirusak Eren."_

" _Bukan masalah uang Hanji aku lebih mencemaskan Eren."_

" _Loh Eren kenapa?"_

" _Dia kadang suka khilaf makan pecahan piringnya kalau lagi marah. Aku takut dia kenapa-napa."_

"… _.."_

* * *

 ** _Kalau kamu gak langsung menjawab telponya, dia nuduh macam-macam_**

" _Biasanya bukan aku yng telpon duluan Hanji."_

 _Kening Hanji berkerut samar, "Eren yang lebih sering telpon kamu?"_

 _Levi mengangguk lemah, "Dia sering miscall 100x pehari ."_

 _Hanji melotot horror. Itu artinya tiap menit, tiap detik Eren telpon Levi._

" _Kamu angkat?"_

" _Enggak."_

" _Loh?"_

" _Pernah aku angkat sekali."_

" _Trus?"_

" _Tapi langsung ditutup sama dia."_

" _Loh dia yang telpon kok dia yang tutup telpon?"_

" _Dia malah ngirimi aku sms. Marah-marah dia pulsanya kepotong buat telpon."_

" _Yaudah deh kalo gitu emang mending gak diangkat."_

" _Tapi gak diangkat sih sama ajha."_

" _Kok gitu?"_

" _Dia sama ajha marahnya. Nuduh aku selingkuhlah, main ama cewek lain lah, banyak deh."_

"… _."_

* * *

 ** _Susah dinasehatin_**

" _Kalau ini mungkin bisa jadi aku cocok." Aku Levi jujur._

 _Hanji manggut-manggut. Levi memang cuek sih wajar saja kalau susah untuk dinasehatin,_

" _Tapi kadang nasehat Eren tidak masuk akal."_

" _Loh?"_

" _Contohnya waktu aku bilang aku laper. Tapi dia bilang aku mending tidur ajha kalau laper."_

" _Loh kok? Orang laper ya harusnya makan kok tidur?"_

" _Soalnya percuma sih kedapur isi kulkas udah kosong duluan soalnya siangnya dia main ke rumah aku. Ludes deh isi kulkas aku."_

"…"

* * *

 ** _Selalu mengkritik tapi tidak suka dikritik_**

" _Aku tidak pernah bisa mengkritik Eren." Curcol Levi._

" _Apa Eren sesempurna itu dimatamu?"_

" _Bukan. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia ngembek."_

" _Jadi dia sering mengomentarimu?"_

" _Dia sering mengeluh. Apalagi kalau kami sedang telpon malam-malam lalu aku ketiduran. Dia pasti marah."_

 _Hanji mengakui marahnya Eren kali ini tepat. Siapa sih yang gak kesal kalau ngomong panjang lebar ditelpon terus sipacar malah tidur?_

" _Eren marah kali ini wajar."_

" _Mungkin. Aku hanya tak kuat mendengarkan ceritanya sampai selesai ketika kami telponan dimalam hari."_

" _Loh?"_

" _soalnya Eren telpon dari jam 8 malam sampai 8 pagi."_

"…"

* * *

 ** _Over manja ke kamu_**

" _Aku bukan orang yang manja tapi Eren."_

 _Hnji mengangguk-angguk menyetujui. Diusianya yang sudah kepala tiga mustahil bagi Levi bersikap manja._

" _Sering sekali Eren bertingkah manja berlebihan."_

" _Misalnya?"_

" _kadang dia suka tiba-tiba telpon Cuma buat minta tolong satu hal."_

" _Tolong apa?"_

 _Ambilin remote tv yang Cuma jarak 10 langkah darinya."_

 _Ebuset!_

 _Hanji menutup ponsel Levi. wajahnya wanita berkacamata itu sudah seperti orang berduka. Berduka atas nasib menyedihkan Levi yang begitu memprihatinkan. temanya itu, Hanji pikir bahagia sehat sentausa ternyata cobaanya begitu berat. Punya pacar seperti Eren ternyata sebuah cobaan yang sama beratnya seperti memikul batu bekilo-kilo._

" _Kau tidak menyebalkan Lev." Ujar Hanji seraya menepuk bahu Levi menyemangatinya._

" _aku tau." Sahut Levi datar tetapi nadanya sama memprihatinkanya dengan ekspresi Hanji. Hanji tau temanya ini mungkin sudah lelah menghadapi bocah bernama Eren itu._

" _Kibarkan saja bendera putih kalau kau sudah tak kuat, key?"_

 _Levi mengangguk pelan, "Terimakasih."_

* * *

' _Hachi!'_

 _Eren mengusap hidunya yang tiba-tiba gatal padahal dia tidak sedang flu._

" _Kau baik-baik saja Eren?" Tanya Armin yang duduk didekat Eren. keduanya tengah mengerjakan PR bersama-sama dirumah Eren._

" _Hanya bersin." Sahut Eren seraya mengusap hidungnya._

" _Flu?" Tanya Armin lagi._

 _Eren menggeleng, "Bukan."_

" _Mungkin seseorang sedang membicarakanmu."_

 _Eren berpikir sejenak. Siapa kiranya yang tengah membicarakanya?_

" _Sudah Eren jangan dipikirkan. PR kita belum selesai loh." Ujar Armin kemudian karena melihat Eren hanya melamun._

 _Eren mengangguk saja. Kembali fokus pada pekerjaanya sebelumnya._

 _FIN_


End file.
